Pour cinq minutes de plus
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsqu'Hermione et Ron se dispute? Que se passe t-il lorsqu'elle tombe sur Draco Malfoy dans un bar et qu'ils se mettent à boire?


Juste pour cinq minutes de plus

_Pairing : Hermione Granger/ Draco Malfoy. _

_Tout appartient à la grande et merveilleuse J. ._

_Je commençais à n'avoir que de l'inspiration pour Glee, mais pour une fois, j'ai eu une illumination concernant Draco et Hermione. J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Bonne lecture. _

Hermione Granger se promenait dans les rues de Londres. Elle était furieuse et pleurait comme une pauvre madeleine. Fichu Ron Wesley et sa jalousie maladive. Que ses doutes aillent au diable. "Hermione, Jonathan est grand, beau, musclé, raffiné. Il est intelligent, cultivé" avait-il dit une heure plus tôt. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle l'aimait lui, peu importe ses "imperfections". Comme si quelqu'un pouvait être parfait. Son petit ami doutait toujours. Il finissait toujours par s'énerver. Ensuite, sous le coup de la colère, il disait quelque chose de regretable. Au final, elle finissait en pleurs dans les rues mornes de Londres, seule.

Cette soirée là était même pire. C'était une nuit de Janvier et la nuit était déjà tombée. Hermione entra dans un bar moldu et commanda une bière. Ces derniers temps, elle buvait beaucoup trop d'alcool, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait toujours été une gentille fille. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent, c'était voler de ses propres ailes. Devenir une rebelle. Le serveur était mignon. "Du calme Granger" pensa t-elle. "Ron est un abruti. OK, mais tu l'aimes plus que tout. Tu bois ton verre et tu rentres."

"-Granger?

Hermione sursauta, puis se retourna.

-Malfoy? Que fais-tu ici?

-Je peux te poser la question.

-Certes, mais je l'ai fais en premier et nous sommes dans le quartier moldu.

-N'ai-je pas le droit d'y faire un tour? Voudrais-tu devenir la nouvelle princesse des ombres?

-Par Merlin ! Tais-toi !

-Que ce passe t-il Granger? Ton stupide petit ami ne te satisfait plus?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Soyons clair, tu mérites mieux que ce rouquin de seconde main.

-Qui es-tu pour porter des jugements?

-Draco Malfoy, Granger.

-L'époque où cela suffisait est révolue.

-Détrompes toi, c'est d'actualité, plus que jamais.

Hermione changea d'avis et commanda une vodka. Lorsque le serveur -un type d'une vingtaine d'années, brun, les yeux noisettes, un sourire charmeur et une chemise blanche entrouverte laissant apparaître des abdos parfaitement dessinés deigna enfin la servir, son ancien camarade sourit et s'installa à ses côtés.

-Hermione Granger qui boit? On aura tout vu !

-La ferme ! Je peux toujours t'en coller une.

Elle bu son verre d'une traite. Il l'agaçait. Il l'agaçait vraiment. Cet abruti de Malfoy, lui et ses grands airs. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi bien élevée !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione? Pourquoi boire? Hein? Tu vas bientôt te marier. Tu as un job de rêve, tes collègues t'adorent, enfin, sauf moi. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il te prend?

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire? Soupira t-elle.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il insistait. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, non?

-Eh bien, normalement, j'avais rendez-vous avec une jeune femme -cela déclencha le rire de la jeune sorcière- mais je préfère discuter avec toi.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, dit-elle

-Bien. Buvons.

-Malfoy...

-Quoi Granger? Nous sommes adultes !

-Justement ! L'école est finie depuis cinq ans !

-Vingt-trois ans, n'est-ce pas jeune pour s'empêcher de vivre?

-Développe ton idée.

-Shots !

Hermione eut un léger sourire, elle dit d'une voix enjouée : je t'en prie, après toi."

[...]

Hermione Granger ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis des années. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée. Etudiante, elle avait été l'élève modèle (allant même jusqu'à aider Harry Potter, l'élu, à venir à bout du seigneur des Ténèbres aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort). Puis, lorsque la guerre fut enfin terminée, elle avait trouvé un emploi au ministère après avoir étudiée une année de plus. Elle était même restée tout ce temps avec Ron. Elle habitait avec lui. Ils s'étaient peu à peu transformés en vieu couple.

"-Granger ! Arrête de réfléchir et bois !"

Le bar était rempli de moldu déjantés qui scandaient en choeur "Bois ! Bois ! Bois ! Bois !". Elle éclata de rire et vida son sixième verre d'un coup.

"-A toi Malfoy !"

Le blond ne se fit pas prier pour boire. Il enleva son pull.

"-Encore !"S'exclama t-il.

Tout le bar était au comptoir pour observer ce duel de sorciers. Ainsi, ils burent encore cinq shots. Hermione était maintenant en débardeur, Draco torse nu.

"-Malfoy, tu sais que tu n'es pas si méchant finalement?" Dit Hermione en posant un autre verre vide. Elle éclata de rire, l'alcool se propageant dans ses veines.

"-Et toi Granger" répliqua t-il, "tu n'es pas si ennuyeuse."

"-Ouais, mais, la jeune femme regarda sa montre et soupira, je dois y aller, annonça t-elle."

"-Pourquoi?"

"-Il est bientôt deux heures du matin, Ron doit être fou d'inquiétude... Je dois rentrer."

"-Bien. Laisse moi te raccompagner à la sortie, de toute façon, le bar ferme bientôt."

"-Ok"

Hermione allait déposer un billet sur le comptoir mais Draco lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et paya pour elle. Elle était surprise de son attitude, de sa beauté également. Ses cheveux blonds, son corps musclé, mais surtout ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir s'y plonger. Et son sourire, son sourire était certainement la plus belle chose qu'elle ait pu voir. Il lui faisait oublier sa journée, il lui faisait oublier Ron et sa jalousie. Il lui faisait tout oublier.

Docile, elle suivit ce diablotin aux airs angéliques jusqu'à la sortie et lui lança un sourire plutôt timide.

"-Merci Mal... Draco. Merci pour cette soirée."

"-Je t'en prie Granger, ce fut un plaisir, bizarrement."

"-Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'apprécierai passer du temps avec toi, je l'aurai frapper."

"-J'aurai dégainer ma baguette, mais finalement, ça aurait été une erreur."

"-Oui. Je vais y aller alors... On se verra au bureau lundi."

"-Oui, Lundi.."

Hermione ne perdait pas son sourire, malgré le fait que l'idée de quitter le blond lui serrait le coeur. Elle se figea lorsqu'il l'a tira à lui pour l'enlacer.

"-Draco ... Qu'est-ce que tu ...?"

"-Cinq minutes Granger, je demande cinq minutes..."

"-Cinq minutes pour quoi?"

"-Pour faire comme si cette soirée ne se terminait pas, cinq minutes pour me laisser être avec toi comme je l'aurai voulu à l'époque..."

"-De quoi parles-tu...?"

"-Du fait que je t'ai toujours aimé"

Hermione se détacha lentement de l'ancien serpentard. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec lui, elle ne vit pas de haine ou de dégoût dans ses yeux. Elle n'y vit qu'un profond respect et de l'amour. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait elle. Et c'était choquant. Terrifiant. Et surtout excitant. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle allait se marier et il était un ennemi. Un ennemi très très tentateur.

"-Cinq minutes, tu as cinq minutes, souffla t-elle."

"-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"-Ca veut dire que tu as cinq minutes Draco. Dans cinq minutes je redeviendrais Hermione Granger, la fiancée, la femme responsable. Celle qui ne te laisserait jamais lui parler. Celle qui n'aurait pas bu ce soir. "

"-La Hermione super chiante tu veux dire?"

"-Oui."

"-Oh, je vais profiter de son absence alors."

Draco Malfoy entoura le visage de la jeune sorcière de ses mains et approcha son visage lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de se reculer. Elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle savait que ce n'était pas raisonable, mais elle s'en moquait. L'adolescente tourmentée, blessée par le comportement du blond criait victoire. Après tant d'année, elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait. Parce qu'elle l'avait voulu à une époque. Oui, adolescente elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir affirmer que Draco Malfoy l'aimait. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Il y avait eut Harry bien entendu, il ne l'aurait pas accepté et il était son meilleur ami. Mais il y avait surtout eu la guerre et toutes ses conséquences. Alors elle n'avait jamais rien fait, elle s'était laissée du temps. Avait guérie. Avait aimé de nouveau. Et lorsque leurs lèvres se rejoignèrent, elle sentie tout exploser en elle. Cinq minutes. Le _tic tac _sourd semblait plus bruyant et présent que jamais. Chaque seconde s'envolait une par une, l'éloignant de cet instant sans reflexions si magique. Mais ce n'était pas important. Pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'elle, et Draco Malfoy.

Ce furent les cinq plus belles minutes de sa vie. Mais comme tout, elles vinrent à leurs fins. L'instant était brisé. Le conte de fée terminée. Il fallait qu'elle retourne à la réalitée.

"-J'aurai aimé pouvoir avoir plus, avoua Draco."

"-J'aurai aimé que nous ne soyons pas nous. Mais nous le sommes. J'aime Ron, Draco. Je vais me marier. Et je ne peux pas..."

"-Je te préfère saoule et sans remords Granger. Les cinq minutes sont passées et c'est comme si la soirée n'avait pas existée."

"-Je suis désolée."

Draco hocha la tête et sorti un morceau de papier de sa poche. Il s'empara de sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose. Lorsque ce fut fait, il lui mit dans les mains et rebroussa chemin, sans un mot, sans un geste, sans un regard.

Hermione tremblait. Le papier était comme pris de convulsion dans ses mains et une larme tomba lorsqu'elle lut les quelques mots ancrés.

"Si tu veux cinq minutes de pause bien méritées, tu sauras ou me trouver.

-D"

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle reprenait doucement la marche. Le papier pesait une tonne dans sa poche. Mais elle souriait. Elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle avait une échapatoire possible. La plus belle évasion qu'elle eut rêvé d'obtenir: Draco Malfoy.

_Fin. _

_Et voilà pour ce petit OS, je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse y ajouter quelque chose. C'est une fin ouverte, et si certains sont interessés, je ferais peut être deux fins possibles. Une première dans laquelle Hermione ne retrouve jamais Draco. Une seconde dans laquelle elle le retrouve. _

_N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review pour me donner votre avis ;) _

_HigureTsukiyo._


End file.
